Christmas Cheer
by RegenesisX
Summary: In which Cloud comes to the shocking realization that Genesis would rather deck those that deck the halls than spread the Christmas Cheer.


**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas, everyone! I know this is a little late, but it took me a LOT longer to write than I had anticipated. Either way, I had a lot of fun and I hope you enjoy reading it! If you're not familiar with my writing, then here's what's going on: Cloud Strife has made it into SOLDIER and is a Third, apprenticed to Genesis Rhapsodos. Also-LONGEST. ONESHOT. EVER.

**Warning:** Genesis, but that shouldn't even have to be a warning with me. Of COURSE there will be Genesis.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII D:

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Cheer<strong>

_"We're gonna press on, and we're gonna have the hap-hap-happiest Christmas since Bing Crosby tap-danced with Danny f***ing Kaye." ~ Christmas Vacation_

Cloud Strife admired the enormous Christmas tree in the ShinRa complex's lobby. Bright lights, shimmering tinsel and unique ornaments from all over the Planet hung on every branch, giving the normally cold and intimidating building a festive feel. Roping had been wound around the stair banisters and all of the staff were wearing Santa hats. A warm feeling bubbled up inside of the blond; the unmistakeable beginnings of Christmas Cheer.

"HEEYYY SPIKEY!"

The Third turned around just in time to get clobbered by one hyperactive Second Class Puppy, known to the general public as Zack Fair. Several people paused when they both hit the ground with a thud, and a screech from Cloud, but most quickly hurried on. The blond blinked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, then struggled to sit up and rubbed his shoulder, which had been kind enough to take the brunt of his fall.

"Hi Zack," he sighed, deeming his arm to still be attached to the rest of his body.

Zack sat up as well, a broad grin spread across his face. "Merry Christmas, Cloud!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around the Third, not seeming to be bothered by the strange looks they were getting.

It was a little difficult to breathe with the Second's shoulder pauldron pressing into his windpipe. Cloud patted Zack on the back and croaked, "Merry Christmas," in return. He coughed a few times when the ravenette finally saw fit to pull away.

"Can you believe it's really Christmas Eve?" Zack babbled excitedly. "I can't _wait_ until Christmas. Angeal said he got me something _really_ cool but he won't even give me a clue to what it is and it's driving me insane!"

Cloud stifled a snort. He'd seen Angeal's allegedly 'really cool' gift; it wasn't exactly what the blond would've thought to get Zack, but it was _definitely_ a good choice. "I'm sure you'll make it, Zack," the Third said in assurance.

"Angeal said if I'm really good he'll take me down to the Midgar mall to see Santa later! Can you _believe_ it? I'm going to get to see Santa!"

Even though Zack knew Santa Claus didn't really exist, the Second insisted on living under the impression that he did. After all, the Puppy was nothing more than an overgrown child. An overgrown child who handled swords and other dangerous weaponry.

"Are you doing anything special?" Zack finally asked, turning his wide blue eyes on Cloud.

The blond shrugged. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "Genesis just got home yesterday and he's been kind of..."

Rolling his eyes, Zack hopped to his feet. "Well, don't let him get to you. The last thing we need around here is a mopey Cloud." The Second glanced at his wrist, even though he wore no watch. "I've gotta get going, Spiky. Sparring with Angeal. I'll catch you later! Oh hey, are you going to the Christmas party tonight?"

The Third nodded.

"Great! I'll see you then!"

And then he was off. Cloud realized he was still sitting on the floor and quickly scrambled to his feet. Then, in a move that would've done his mentor proud, he cast a glare around the room at all those who'd stopped to watch and snapped, "What the heck are you looking at?" before turning his nose up and briskly striding away.

* * *

><p>Finding Genesis Rhapsodos in the ShinRa building was an adventure every time Cloud attempted it. It was like playing 'Where in the world is Carmen San Diego?' They both even wore red coats. But the blond would bet everything he owned that his mentor was the most difficult SOLDIER to locate. This was mostly due to the fact that Genesis could <em>not<em> sit still for long periods of time and had a nasty habit of wandering the building to work off excess energy.

It also didn't help that he tended to ignore his PHS during these wanderings.

Just as it was reaching the better part of an hour, Cloud _finally_ caught sight of red down the hall. One would think that being one of the only spots of bright color in the building he'd be easier to find...

"Do I _look_ like a bloody Christmas Tree to you?"

"N-n-no, Sir..."

"Then what in _Minerva's name _possessed you to treat me like one?"

As Cloud hastened his approach, it became apparent what had happened. A group of three cadets cowered against the wall while a tinsel-covered Genesis threatened to tie them to the bottom of an airship and keel haul them over the top of the ShinRa building. The infantrymen clutched the boxes of tinsel to their chests in fright, most likely praying to whoever was listening that they wouldn't be incinerated on the spot.

"Genesis!" called the blond, hoping to avert a major crisis.

The redhead paused in his ranting and glanced over at the sound of his name. When he saw who it was, the commander sighed and took a few steps back from the cadets. The boys looked at each other in confusion before they realized Genesis was still glaring at them.

Cloud finally reached them and had a silent staring contest with the redhead. Eventually, Genesis scoffed and brushed some of the silver strands off his shoulder pauldron in as dignified a manner possible.

"If I _wanted_ to look like Sephiroth, I'd dye my hair," he barked at no one in particular before wheeling around and marching down the corridor, coat fluttering at his heels.

All three cadets gawked at Cloud with enormous eyes. "We-we're not gonna die?" the tallest gasped.

The Third shook his head. "No," he replied, "not right now, at least."

"H-how did you do that?" another asked in awe.

"Hundreds of hours of practice," Cloud chuckled. "But I wouldn't throw any more tinsel on him. I don't think he's quite enough in the holiday spirit for that yet."

"Yes, sir," the smallest nodded hastily. "M-Merry Christmas, sir." The others echoed him.

"Merry Christmas," he smiled back before turning to hurry after Genesis.

The commander had stopped down at the end of the hallway, attempting to peel off the strands of tinsel that had stuck to his coat without taking his gloves off. "What the hell is wrong with them?" he muttered grumpily. "_It's Christmastime, sir!_ Like I don't freaking know that already?"

"Genesis?" Cloud said, warily hovering a few feet away from his mentor. "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Now what on Gaia would give you the impression that I'm not alright?" the redhead spat, then gestured to his hair. "Will you _please_ get this shit off me?"

Standing up on his tiptoes, Cloud carefully combed his fingers through Genesis' hair to dislodge the tinsel. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit? After all, they weren't hurting anything."

The commander huffed in irritation. "No, just my pride."

"Oh, c'mon," Cloud pouted, "you could use a little Christmas spirit."

Suddenly, Genesis pushed the blond away. "No," he barked. "I don't _want_ any of your damned Christmas spirit, thank you very much. Now, if you'll excuse me..." The commander pulled his coat tighter around his shoulders and stormed down the hall.

The blond stood staring after him, surrounded by fallen silver tinsel and confusion. Usually Genesis got into holidays and enjoyed cooking and decorating for them. What was so different about this one, then?

* * *

><p>The lobby was beyond crowded when Cloud finally made it onto the elevator and down to the first floor. SOLDIERs, ShinRa staff, Turks and even a few of the scientists had showed up for the annual Shinra Christmas Party. A live band played festive music in front of the Christmas tree, and cookies and drinks were set up one one side of the room. Zack was fairly easy to spot, raiding one of the cookie plates with that redheaded Turk, Reno.<p>

"Spiky!" the Second cried the moment he noticed Cloud. "Isn't this an awesome party, or what?"

"Seriously," Reno nodded, crumbs spewing out of his mouth as he spoke. "These have gotta be the best cookies they've ever had to date, yo."

A green-frosted Christmas tree cookie was thrust towards him. The blond took it and bit into it, the sweetness hitting his taste-buds immediately. "Mm," he agreed. "That _is_ good." It tasted homemade, like the ones he and his mother used to bake together.

The thought caused a pang in his chest. How was she doing? He would have to call her to wish her a Merry Christmas. This would be the first time he didn't spend it with her. Would she be all alone? Cloud hoped not; he hoped she'd take up the Lockhart's yearly invitation to dinner for once.

He was brought back to reality by Zack placing a cup of eggnog into his hand.

"A toast," the Second announced, putting on a serious face, "to honor!"

Reno snickered. "And Lysol."

"And _LOVELESS_," Cloud added.

The three of them burst out laughing and clinked their glasses together.

"Cloud."

Turning around at the feel of a hand on his shoulder, the blond came face to face with Genesis. The redhead still looked unhappy, eyes very obviously telling of his want to leave.

"I probably won't be staying very long, but Angeal has this _thing_ about wanting me to show up," he said over the sound of the music and chattering. He motioned towards the Third's eggnog. "Whatever you do, _don't_ drink too much. You wouldn't believe how much alcohol is in that shit."

Before Cloud could reply, Genesis turned tail and vanished inside the crowd of people.

"Huh," Zack snorted. "That's pretty hypocritical of him, telling _you_ not to drink."

The blond shrugged. "It wouldn't do us both any good to get drunk."

"Oh, so that's how it is, eh?" the ravenette said, arching an eyebrow. "By default, he gets to because he's the _'grown up?'" _

Reno let out a snort just as he was drinking his eggnog, causing the foamy drink to splash up into his face. "If anyone deserves a break, it's _you_, yo," the Turk commented as he wiped his mouth on the edge of the tablecloth. "Cuz dealing with Genesis ain't exactly a walk in the park, ya know."

"Yeah, I know," Cloud nodded, staring down into his glass. "But he's been really off today."

Zack scoffed. "Tch, so?"

"So I'm a little worried about him."

"I vote we don't worry about him, yo," the Turk said, lifting his hand. "He's probably just... PMSing or something."

The Third rolled his eyes when Zack cracked up. "Let's not talk about him anymore," he huffed. The last thing he wanted was added guilt for making fun of his mentor. Luckily, Reno spotted Kunsel on the other side of the room and Cloud was dragged off to partake in whatever shenanigans the combined insanity of the Turk and the two SOLDIERs would produce.

Two hours later, the blond was a little more than tipsy and had his fair share of adventure for the night. Zack and Kunsel had gotten up with the band and sang a few songs karaoke before they all went back to get more eggnog. Then Cloud had somehow been coerced into accidentally spilling some of his drink on who was apparently a 'very sexy' woman. Her face looked a little bit too plastic for the Third's taste, however, and her large chest brought back some rather... uncomfortable memories best left forgotten.

After that, Cloud went to hide out in the bathroom with Kunsel and together they stole all of the rolls of toilet paper out of the stalls and tossed them over the tops of the walls at the people who were inside. Giggling their half-drunken asses off, they returned to the party for more eggnog, caroling and hitting on women _way_ out of their league.

Finally the blond caught sight of Genesis sitting alone in the corner and skipped his way over to the redhead, tripping over and running into every single person who got in his way.

"Heeee-_hic!_-eeyy, Gen!" he greeted, a little too loudly if the way Genesis winced was anything to go by. "Isn't this party just the _best?"_

"I thought I said don't drink too much," was all the commander said, though.

Cloud frowned. "But it's a _party_, Gen. You're supposed to have fun!" He pulled off the Santa had that Zack had stuck on his head at some point and shoved it onto the redhead.

"Having fun does not require making a complete fool out of yourself," Genesis replied, ripping the hat right back off. "You four are being absolutely ridiculous."

"So I'm not allowed to get drunk, but _you_ are?" the blond snapped, jabbing a finger at the wine glass in the redhead's hand.

"_I_ haven't had anywhere near as much as you."

"You're such a hypocrite!" Cloud accused. "I'm supposed to be the responsible one while you're off having a meltdown or a temper tantrum and I'm sick of it! When am _I_ allowed to goof off and have a good time without you getting in my way?"

Genesis promptly jumped to his feet and hurled his glass of wine clear across the room. It hit the wall and shattered, causing several people to startle.

"_I'm_ getting in _your_ way?" he repeated. "Is SOLDIER just a game to you? Because if you can still get that intoxicated brain of yours to function correctly, you might remember that _I_ was the one who got you into the damn organization. If it weren't for me, you'd either have been booted out of ShinRa or you'd be dead."

The blond glared up at his mentor. "Like you even _care_ about me!"

Narrowed his eyes, Genesis poked him in the chest. "You don't think I care about you? Then fine, I _don't_ care! Go back to those morons you call friends, get wasted, but don't come crying to me when you trip and hurt yourself."

Cloud blinked in shock. Genesis didn't...? Oh Gaia, he'd really messed up this time. "Genesis, I-"

"You are nothing but a stupid, self-centered _brat_ and I hope you choke to death on all that Christmas cheer you've been shoving at me," the commander spat, before pushing past Cloud to head towards the stairs. "What the hell are you all looking at?" he yelled at the people around them who'd paused in their activities to observe their argument.

Watching his mentor go, a tear slid down Cloud's cheek. So much for a happy holiday.

* * *

><p>Cloud had opted to go home with Zack instead. Reno and Kunsel ended up tagging along and they all crashed together in Angeal's apartment. The three had done nothing but talk about how much of a jerk Genesis was and that Cloud shouldn't let it upset him so much, but the Third knew better. He'd disobeyed the redhead and then provoked him even though he <em>knew<em> the commander was in a foul mood already. Cloud was just as much at fault. He eventually fell into a turbulent sleep on Zack's bed.

When he woke up, it was still nighttime. Zack was still asleep beside him, snoring softly and completely wrapped up in the blanket. Cloud shivered a little; the apartment seemed a lot colder without a cover. Blinking some of the sleep away, the Third tried to roll from the strange position on his side he was in onto his back-

Oh Shiva, where the heck was his arm?

Panic flooded Cloud's sleep-addled mind when he realized that he _couldn't feel his arm._ Where did it go? Did someone take it while he was asleep? Had _Hojo_ snuck in and stolen it?

As he sat up, he noticed his right arm was still attached to his body. He gingerly poked it, but still couldn't feel anything. So no one had taken it. But wait- he'd lost complete circulation in his arm for who knew how long.

Frantically, he grabbed his wrist with his good hand and shook it around, praying the blood would start flowing again so that it wouldn't have to be amputated. He watched in horror as his hand limply flopped around on the end of his arm until he slowly regained feeling. It was hard to move his fingers and his arm was freezing cold, but it was still alive.

He sighed in relief, only to break out into a quiet coughing fit. Thumping his chest a few times, Cloud realized that his throat was burning. He needed water. _Now._ Why was the air so dry? How could Zack and Angeal _live_ in here?

Crawling off the bed, Cloud shot Zack's blanket cocoon a glare as he exited the bedroom. He passed by Reno and Kunsel, who'd sprawled out on the floor, on the way to his kitchen. It took some rifling through the cupboards, but he eventually found a glass and filled it with water from the tap. After the first sip, though, it was obvious that it would do diddly for his sore throat. Genesis had a filter on his sink because the water in the ShinRa building tasted disgusting, _and_ he had a humidifier on his furnace so he didn't wake up with a parched mouth in the first place-

The Third sighed.

He wanted to go back home.

He missed his own bed, where he could bundle himself up in his own covers without having to worry about them being stolen and sleep on his own mattress that didn't cut off his circulation.

Glancing at the clock on the microwave, Cloud considered. It was three in the morning. Genesis was most likely asleep and he could just sneak in. Discarding his glass, the blond headed back through the living room and silently left the apartment. It was dark in the hallway and Cloud had to run his hand along the wall to keep from knocking into it.

He must've passed by it at least four times, because it took him several minutes of going back and forth on either side of the corridor to find Genesis' apartment. Wouldn't it hurt for them keep at least _one_ light on, if only for idiots like him who were trying to find their way at ungodly hours of the morning?

Much to his surprise, he found the door unlocked. He slipped inside as quietly as he could, only to stop short. Genesis was still very much awake, sitting on the couch in his pajamas with the side lamp on. Bringing a cigarette to his lips, he held it there for a few moments before exhaling a puff of grey.

"It's early," Genesis commented through the smoke. "What are you doing back?"

Closing the door behind him, Cloud analyzed the redhead's tone. He sounded tired and indifferent as opposed to how angry he'd been earlier. "Well," the blond shrugged, walking into the living room. He rubbed his right arm idly; it was still a little cold from having lost circulation. "I woke up and Zack had all the blankets and my arm was asleep and I couldn't breathe, so I went out to get water, but their water is disgusting, so I thought I'd just come here."

"Oh," Genesis laughed humorlessly. "I got back around midnight, but... I couldn't sleep. So I've just been sitting here for Minerva knows how long."

"It's three-fifteen," Cloud supplied.

The redhead nodded, blowing more smoke into the air. He arched an eyebrow and glanced at the empty space on the couch. "Are you going to sit down, or just stand there like you don't live here?"

Cloud sat down at the other end of the couch, tucking his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "When I was at Zack's..." he started, "all anyone could talk about was how awful you were to me."

A pained look crossed Genesis' face.

"But all I could think about was how awful I'd been to you," he continued. "I let myself get talked into disobeying you out of spite and then I said a bunch of stuff I didn't even mean. And... I'm really sorry."

Silence stretched between them for a few minutes before Genesis finally spoke. "My training you has always been under scrutiny ever since it first began," he sighed. "And you don't know what it's like to be under that kind of pressure. To have everyone watching you, waiting for you to screw up. Gaia, I've done so much screwing up. But the things that I tell you and get really upset over when you don't do them are the mistakes that I _know_ I've made in the past, and the ones that I don't want you to make. I'm not _trying_ to be hypocritical, I'm just trying to... help you not end up like me."

Cloud nodded, understanding that was the redhead's way of apologizing. Genesis loathed to admit he was wrong, but on the rare occasions he did, he was very sincere.

"And... You're not a stupid, self-centered brat," he added. "If there's one person who is, it's me."

"Why do you hate Christmas so much?" the blond asked, deciding to change the subject before Genesis started degrading himself.

The redhead huffed and stubbed his cigarette out on an empty plate. "It's not that I _hate_ Christmas, it's just... Growing up, my parents didn't do a whole lot for Christmas. When I was seven we stopped getting trees because they finally told me that Santa wasn't real and my mother didn't like having to clean all the needles up off the carpet. Sure, I got presents, but it just felt... impersonal. Like there wasn't anything special about it.

"Then when Angeal and I came to Midgar, I suddenly found out that Christmas was supposed to be a real event where families came together to celebrate and I felt really... left out. I thought it was unfair that even the poorest families in the slums found joy and love in each other and the Mayor of Banora wouldn't even get a Christmas tree because it was too messy."

Staring at Genesis with wide eyes, the blond couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Rhapsodos family barely celebrated Christmas? December 25th was the day Cloud looked forward to the most out of the whole entire year!

"So it's not really that I _hate_ Christmas," Genesis said, "it's just that I resent it. Even though ShinRa makes a big deal out of it every year, I always feel like an outsider. Everyone just seems to have this happiness that I don't."

"Holidays are stressful for a lot of people, though," Cloud pointed out.

"Yeah, but... they have the warm memories of their childhood Christmases to aspire to and reflect on. I don't have anything."

Cloud frowned. It wasn't fair that anyone should be miserable around the holidays. "Well, it's never too late to start making memories. You and I can have Christmas together," he offered. "I even got you a present."

Surprised, the commander finally looked over at him. "You did?"

The Third nodded eagerly and hopped off the couch, trotting into his bedroom. He dug through the bottom of his closet where he'd hidden the small package and brought it back out to the living room. Sitting down beside Genesis, he plopped the gift into the commander's lap.

For a few moments, all the redhead did was stare at it. "Open it," Cloud urged.

Genesis gingerly slipped his finger underneath one of the folds of the red paper and neatly unwrapped the box without making any tears. He paused again before lifting the lid on the box and pulling apart the tissue paper. Glowing blue eyes widened and the commander pressed a hand to his chest, shaking his head.

"I... I can't accept this," he breathed.

"Why not?" the blond asked. "Don't like like it?"

"It's absolutely stunning, but... I couldn't take it. Not after what I said earlier. I don't deserve _this."_

The Third rolled his eyes. "Genesis, Christmas isn't about whether you deserve things or not," he explained. "It's about spending time with the people you love and thinking about giving instead of getting. I'm _giving_ that to you because you're my best friend and I want to. Even if it _is_ three in the morning and we've just gotten into a huge argument."

Without warning, he found himself pulled into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Cloud," Genesis whispered hoarsely. "You don't know how much it means to me to call someone like you my friend."

* * *

><p>The front door flew open just as Cloud was taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He jumped, spilling some of the scalding liquid on his shirt. Nearly dropping his cup in his haste to set it down, the blond pulled the fabric away from his body while Genesis doubled over on the other end of the couch in hysterics.<p>

"We've come to rescue the chocobo!" a voice that undoubtedly belonged to Zack announced from the doorway.

"Stop laughing at me!" Cloud whined as he stood up. "This stuff burns!"

"Y-Your face was hilarious," the redhead guffawed and pointed at the Third's shirt. "Cloudy with a Chance of Marshmallows!"

Cloud tried to frown, but found his own giggles bubbling up and soon joined Genesis in mirth until he couldn't even remember what they were laughing about.

From across the room, someone cleared their throat.

"O-Oh," the blond chuckled, wiping his eyes and waving at Zack and Angeal, "Good morning."

The two dark-haired SOLDIERs shifted awkwardly at the entrance until the Puppy spoke up. "Are you alright, Cloudy?" he asked. "Did Genesis come and kidnap you in the middle of the night?"

Angeal roughly elbowed Zack in the ribs.

"No," Genesis yelled. "Goldilocks thought your bed was too hard and your air was too dry and your water was too gross, so he decided to _wee-wee-wee_ all the way home!"

The blond cracked up again while Zack and Angeal looked on in shock.

"But last night-" the First started with a frown until Genesis sat up and interrupted him.

"Everything is _fine_, Angeal," the redhead grinned. "Right, Cloud?"

"Yep! Everything is just dandy!"

"Pfft, _dandy?"_

Cloud shrugged.

"Okay, _what_ is going on with you two?" Zack snapped, seeming upset that he was left out of some sort of inside joke.

The redhead staggered to his feet. "I have been up _all night_, fueled only by the awesome power of hot chocolate," he announced. "And I have to pee really badly right now..."

As Genesis left to make a much needed visit to the restroom, Angeal walked over to Cloud. "Are you really alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah," the Third nodded.

"He just has this tendency not to think sometimes before he speaks and lets his personal feelings get in the way-"

"I know that," Cloud interjected. "But what happened last night was entirely my fault."

Angeal frowned, obviously displeased to hear that. "No it wasn't-"

"_Yes_, it was. Why is everyone so quick to lay the blame on him?" Folding his arms as the First glanced away, the blond let out a soft sigh. "Sometimes he just needs to vent though, you know? And I've tried to be that person he could go to do that. I've just been so caught up in the holiday that I haven't really paid much attention to him. But we had a really good conversation last night, and I think we have everything straightened out."

Shoulders slumping, Angeal chuckled. "You really don't act like you're seventeen, Strife."

"Someone's got to be the mature one, sir," Cloud replied.

"What's that about mature?" Genesis asked, burping loud into the blond's ear.

The Third waved at the air. "Oh, gross, Gen."

All the redhead did was smirk and shove a box covered in Christmas tree wrapping paper at him. "Merry Christmas, chocobo-brains."

Cloud took the box somewhat reverently and looked at his mentor in surprise. "But I thought-"

"I got this for you because you're my friend and I wanted to," Genesis smiled. "Now open it."

Still slightly in shock that the commander had actually _gotten_ him something, Cloud sank down to the couch and ripped off the wrapping paper. He tossed the lid of the box aside and reached in through the tissue paper to pull out a beautiful black leather coat.

"For... for me?" Cloud squeaked.

"For you," the redhead confirmed. "So you can have your own and stop stealing mine. Besides, you don't want to wear that boring SOLDIER uniform like Angeal does when you're a First, do you?"

Angeal snorted in indignation. "At least I don't go around _preening_ myself like a peacock," he grumbled.

At some point, Cloud eventually remember Zack was still standing at the door. He craned his head around and smiled at the Second. "Did you like your present, Zack?" he called.

The Puppy chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah. Kunsel and I are gonna have a good time on the SOLDIER floor with that thing."

"Glad to hear it." Angeal had gotten Zack one of those plastic tricycles for kids. What with the uses the Second would find for it, it would probably be destroyed within the month, but Reno would undoubtedly be there with a camera to document the whole thing.

"You get the Grinch—Ah, I mean, Genesis anything?"

Cloud ignored the jest while Genesis stuck his tongue out. "As a matter of fact, he did," the redhead responded. He reached onto the coffee table to pick the object up to show off. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

Angeal's jaw dropped and Zack covered his mouth, snorting rather unattractively.

"It's... a crystal-encrusted... _can opener?"_

Genesis nodded proudly, ruffling the blond's hair.

The Second couldn't keep from rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I'm not even going to _ask_ where you found that."

"Or how much it cost," Angeal muttered.

* * *

><p>It was almost perfect. Just a slight two-degree turn and it would be-<p>

Sephiroth frowned and glanced up from straightening the magazines on his coffee table at the sound of a knock on the door. Reluctantly, he stood up to answer it. He blinked at the sight that greeted him in the hallway.

His callers were none other than Genesis and Cloud, only both of them had red and white fuzzy hats perched on their heads and the Third was carrying a plastic bag. He also donned a black leather coat very similar to Sephiroth's own.

"Merry Christmas, Seph!" Genesis practically shouted before launching himself at the general and hugging him. He pulled back just as quickly to reach into Cloud's bag and pull out several thin boxes of silver... stuff.

"Merry... Christmas?" Sephiroth echoed uncertainly, turning the items over in his hands. "What exactly is this?"

"Tinsel," Cloud chirped.

The redhead nodded enthusiastically, grabbed the general's wrist and began to drag him down the corridor. "We're going to deck the halls!" he announced.

Perhaps Genesis had finally lost it, Sephiroth mused. But it was nice seeing him so cheerful, even if he had _no_ idea what stuff that looked like his hair had anything to do with decking the halls. Or why they were hitting them in the first place.

It was something to do on his day off though, he supposed. His magazines could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** And there you have it! I, RegenesisX, actually DID get a can opener for Christmas. It is without a doubt my favorite present :D Cloud's night at Zack's was drawn on from real-life experience. The fallen-asleep arm and the super-dry air happened to be Christmas Eve night, and I have a friend who likes to cocoon herself in the blankets and leave poor Regen in the cold.

Also, the "Cloudy with a Chance of Marshmallows" thing was thought up by a friend. So, Friend, I give you credit where credit is due.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you've had a wonderful holiday.

**_~RegenesisX_**


End file.
